


Sleep

by russianonzebridge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianonzebridge/pseuds/russianonzebridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel watches over Dean as he sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

"I need my four hours, Cas." That seemed to be Deans favourite phrase. The hunter was fond of sleep, mostly because he had neglected it for so long before he eventually dozed off. Running to various states, chasing cases dotted around the country usually meant long drives through the night. Sam slept "shotgun" as Dean called it while the hunter and the disgraced Angel rode in silence to their next destination.   
  
The older Winchester had a thing about personal space with regards to the Angel. But, when he slept, Cas could be as close as he liked, providing he didn't wake Dean up. He was quite a light sleeper with some occasions being an exception. This was one of those times. The mans chest rose and fell in the correct rhythm, his mouth slightly open as he lay on the sofa. But it was his face Castiel was interested in.   
  
When he didn't feel like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, the usually tense muscles in Deans face relaxed. The frown that usually dulled it disappeared and Cas could see why women were attracted to him. Dusty blonde hair led to green eyes, once bright but now darkened with all they'd seen, led to a few freckles across the bridge of his nose. His jaw, usually tense with worry, was hanging loose as he snored.   
  
This was why Castiel liked to watch him sleep. The Righteous Man, alone, depressed, damaged. But humans had a saying:  
  
The loneliest people are the kindest.   
The saddest people smile the brightest.   
The most damaged people are the wisest.   
  
Dean had so little faith in himself. Daddy's little soldier, continuing down the same path even though John was long since dead. He'd keep hunting demons and spirits until he died and Castiel would watch over him for all that time.


End file.
